


【轩安】恋爱大过天（二）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【轩安】恋爱大过天（二）

赵立安被陈廷轩带上车回家，看陈廷轩这么着急的模样就知道自己明天想来是下不了床了，于是在车上玩手机时顺手给孟少飞发了条信息让他明天帮自己请假。

孟少飞回得很快。

【请假？什么事请假？】

【哦……你男朋友回来了啊？】

【行，那我帮你请假。注意节制，注意身体啊。】

赵立安看着孟少飞传来的讯息，耳尖染上一丝粉红色，他看了一眼一旁在开车的陈廷轩，没出声，默默地把手机揣进口袋里摇下车窗伸出手玩捕风游戏。

窗外的风还挺大的，陈廷轩不经意地往旁边一瞥，把车窗关上后拧开了车载空调。

“哥哥，别把手伸出去，很危险的。”

“知道啦。”赵立安收回手，靠在副驾驶上闭上眼休息。

车子稳稳当当地停在赵立安的那幢两层小洋楼前，陈廷轩看了一眼一旁酣睡着的赵立安，伸手轻轻解开安全带，下车绕到旁边去打开车门，把赵立安从车上抱了下来。

明明赵立安比自己还要年长七岁，抱起来却没比他重多少，至少陈廷轩抱着他没什么压力。

把赵立安放在床上准备下楼，却被赵立安一把扯住了手臂。

“嗯……陪我睡会儿。”

赵立安软糯糯地撒娇，声音还染上一丝倦意。陈廷轩笑了一声，看了一眼时间，拉开被子躺上床把赵立安拥入怀里，柔声哄着赵立安。

等到怀里的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳时，陈廷轩看着赵立安安稳的睡颜，眼里盛满了温柔。他调整了一下姿势，抱着赵立安睡到了夜幕降临。

赵立安是被肚子传来的饥饿感弄醒的。他推了推陈廷轩，把人赶去做饭，接着翻了个身接着睡，颇有要睡死在床上的气势。

陈廷轩做好饭上来的时候，赵立安还在睡。陈廷轩点了点赵立安的鼻子，喊他起来吃饭，赵立安不愿意，拍开他的手蹭到他怀里试图接着睡。

然而赵立安本人并没有意识到他这样无意识的动作在陈廷轩面前十分危险。

陈廷轩敛了敛眸，掐着赵立安的下巴吻了上去，赵立安直接被他的动作弄醒了。

“嗯……”

赵立安还有些迷糊，但手已经很自觉地搂住了陈廷轩的肩膀，回应着陈廷轩热烈的吻。

陈廷轩松开赵立安，声音沙哑：“哥哥，睡饱了？”

赵立安打了个哈欠，往他肩膀上一靠：“嗯。”

“睡饱了……那，我们来做点运动？”

“嗯？什么……唔……”

赵立安还没反应过来，陈廷轩就已经再次吻了上来，把人重新扑在了床上。陈廷轩伸出舌头扫过赵立安的牙床，在他的口腔里肆虐着，手也不老实地伸进衣服下摆。Oversize的衬衫让陈廷轩很轻易地探了进去，在赵立安的敏感带不停点火。

“哈……这才几点啊……”一吻毕，赵立安喘着气推了推陈廷轩，语气里带了些许的埋怨。

“哥哥，八点了，不早了。”

陈廷轩说着，伸手去解衬衫上的纽扣。赵立安本还想拒绝一下，转念一想，今晚做过了，陈廷轩只有两天的假，之后还要走各种行程，也不知道下一次再见是什么时候了，这样一想他便从容地顺着陈廷轩的动作张开了手。

“哥哥今天怎么这么乖啊？”

把碍事的衬衫扔到一边，陈廷轩俯身吻上赵立安的脖颈，问道。

赵立安被他亲得有点痒，身子缩了缩，小声嘟囔：“还不是因为想你……”

陈廷轩顺着赵立安脖颈的线条往上亲，轻轻含住了赵立安的耳垂，呼出的气息都打在赵立安的耳朵上：“嗯？哥哥再说一次好不好？”

赵立安伸手去解陈廷轩身上的衬衫，咬了咬下唇重复道：“想你了。”

“我也想哥哥。”

陈廷轩的声音还有些奶，他拉着赵立安的手摸到自己硬起的下身，在赵立安耳边轻语：“这里也想哥哥了。”

赵立安脸一红，把手抽出来扒掉了陈廷轩身上的衬衫：“你都从哪里学来的喔。怎么一段时间没见你就学坏了？”

“这叫无师自通。”

陈廷轩也不恼，纤细的手指抚过赵立安身上细小的伤痕，抿了抿唇。赵立安摸上陈廷轩的脸颊，哄道：“这都好久以前的伤口啦，表情不要那么可怕。”

“以后少出外勤吧。”

陈廷轩嘟囔了一句，手不安分地从赵立安的裤头伸进去，接着握住了赵立安半勃起的性器撸动起来。

“啊……嗯……不可以啦……”

赵立安哼哼唧唧地跟他抱怨：“队里人手又不是很够。”

“那就好好照顾自己，”陈廷轩手上的动作没停，“我警告你，对我的男朋友好一点喔。”

赵立安的心一下子软成了一滩水。他把陈廷轩的手从裤子里抽出来，接着踢掉了自己的裤子，伸长了手拉开床头柜的抽屉，从中拿了一管润滑剂出来。

“嗯……直接做吧。”

陈廷轩撕开润滑剂的包装，挤了一些到手上，哄着赵立安把腿张开，手探到赵立安身后把润滑剂抹在了周围的褶皱上，按了几下后缓缓探入一根手指。

“我不在的时候，哥哥有没有自己玩？”

他耐心地给赵立安扩张，赵立安咬了咬下唇，把头偏向窗外：“有……”

还不止一次。

在无数个因过度思念陈廷轩而醒来的夜晚，赵立安时常会对着镜子，看着自己那张与陈廷轩一模一样的脸，把手伸至身后，想象着陈廷轩顶弄自己的情景来抚慰自己，快感可以让他一瞬间忘记内心的空虚，然而在情欲退散后，赵立安总是会对着另一半空空的床褥叹气。

陈廷轩勾了勾唇角，将第二根手指缓缓推入。他探得深了些，在内壁搜刮着，试图寻找赵立安的敏感点。

“哥哥平时也是这样吗？”

赵立安喘息着，身后的空虚感越发明显，他伸手胡乱把陈廷轩的裤子扯下来，故意没回答陈廷轩的问题：“可以了……进来……”

“不行喔，”陈廷轩的手指猛地擦过那一小块软肉，“哥哥会受伤的。”

“嗯啊……”

赵立安没忍住，呻吟从嘴角不断泄出，好不容易等到扩张完毕，后穴深处不断涌上来的瘙痒让赵立安的动作有些急了，他伸手握住了陈廷轩的硬挺抵在自己的穴口，手上却没什么力气，捅了好几次也没捅进去。

“嗯……你进来啊……”

赵立安的眼角有些发红，陈廷轩也没忍着，挺身一顶便深入了赵立安的内里。许久没被疼爱过的穴肉紧紧地吸着陈廷轩的性器，赵立安发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。

待赵立安稍微适应了，陈廷轩便开始缓缓动作起来，赵立安喜欢这样面对面的姿势，因为这样更加让他有安全感。他抬手环住陈廷轩的脖子，在陈廷轩的嘴角落下一个吻。

陈廷轩舔了舔他的唇，身下的动作不停。

“哥哥，舒服吗？”

“嗯……舒服……啊……”

赵立安的大腿夹紧了陈廷轩的腰，交合处有液体顺着抽插的动作流出，赵立安被顶得有些晕，也不知道是润滑液还是自己体内分泌出的液体。

陈廷轩顶弄的力度忽然加大了些，赵立安吃痛地叫了一声和他商量：“哈啊……轩……别那么用力……”

陈廷轩俯下身去吻他的脖颈，身下的动作却愈发用力：“哥哥……对不起……但是你里面好舒服。”

“啊……混蛋……”

赵立安扬起脖颈，脖间不断有湿湿的触感，他被顶得有些发晕，嘴上一边咒骂着，大腿却夹得更紧。

该说体大生的体力比警校生要好吗，赵立安被身后的快感弄得连话都说不出来，只能愈发拥紧了陈廷轩。

“哥哥明明很舒服。”

陈廷轩替他擦了擦额角的汗珠，每一次的顶弄都恰好顶在了敏感点上，赵立安嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着权当回答，眼前猛地一白便射了出来。

高潮让赵立安的后穴缩紧了些，陈廷轩被夹得差点就在他的体内泄了出来，他吻住高潮中的恋人，在赵立安的身后顶弄了几十下后全数射在了里面。

赵立安躺在床上喘气，陈廷轩只给了他一小会儿的喘息时间，继而又吻了上来。

“说好的，今晚多做几次。”

“嗯……唔……你轻点啊……”

窗外是盛夏的虫鸣和闷热的空气，窗内是昏黄的灯光和一室春光，空调的温度适中，陈廷轩嘴上说着多做一些，但也没敢做得太狠，要了赵立安几次后就就把人抱进浴室里清洗，赵立安靠在他怀里昏昏欲睡，嘴上却还惦记着晚饭。

“轩，我饿……”

“等洗完了我端上来喂你。”

陈廷轩吻了吻赵立安的发顶，赵立安“嗯”了一声后就任由他摆弄，陈廷轩把人洗干净放在床上，只是下去端了个饭的时间，上来再一看，赵立安已经睡过去了。

陈廷轩看了一眼手里端着的饭菜，决定还是先放冰箱里。

TBC.


End file.
